For certain types of wireless communication, such as wireless communication that uses code division multiple access (CDMA), a mobile station may able to use more than wireless link for a communication session. Even though each wireless link may convey the same information, the signal diversity from using multiple wireless links may be used to achieve a signal gain that is often described as “soft handoff gain.” Thus, the mobile station may be able to combine the forward link signals from the multiple wireless links to achieve a higher signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) for the forward link, and the network may be able to combine the reverse link signals from the multiple wireless links to achieve a higher SNR for the reverse link.